


Doctor and Patients

by ashurbadaktu



Series: Chameleons and Circuits [2]
Category: Doctor Who, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashurbadaktu/pseuds/ashurbadaktu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and 'Charles' meet the Doctor.  It goes... interestingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor and Patients

Erik was running, heart pounding as he ducked through the trees and felt for his special friend so that they could leave this place. The problem was that he was in a forest.

A forest full of cybermen.

An electronic voice grated through the trees, telling him to stop, that he was in need of an upgrade. More 'people' trying to better him through sharp instruments...

A sweep of his arms sent the four of them trying to cut him off flying, which was a good thing as he ran right into something a moment later.

"Dear lord, did you do that?"

Erik's eyes went wide as he heard the voice, the first human he'd seen in this forest. The rest had been 'upgraded', much to his horror, despite his warnings and his attempt to make them leave. He had to make _this_ man leave, and that meant no questions.

"No time," he said, wondering absently what language they were speaking. His friend looking out for him, as always.

"Well, no," the man agreed as Erik was pulled to his feet, which made Erik like him just a little, "but you've bought us a little time with that trick of yours. Now, where did you come from? I thought this whole valley was... taken."

"It is," Erik said with a growl, glancing around to see if any more were coming, "which is why you should go. Now. I'll be fine."

"Your little trick is all well and good, of course, but--"

Erik didn't hear him, though, because with the cybermen no longer immediately on his trail, he could finally feel his friend. His hand snapped out, interrupting whatever silliness was going to come out by grabbing the man's coat. Then he was running, this time with a purpose.

"Open the door!" and one of the trees swung open immediately, the comforting interior of the console room visible. Erik's speed increased just a little, but the stranger was positively _booking_ it, so much so he nearly beat Erik there. A moment of trepidation gave way as he felt more cybermen close by; that was the only reason the door closed behind both of them.

 _Home!_

Erik put his hands down on the grating and nodded, smiling brightly. Maybe people had died, maybe he'd failed this time, but he was safe and he was home and he'd managed to save at least one person. That was better, wasn't it?

 _Not just any person. You've brought a Time Lord._

Erik's eyes widened just a little. A what?

 _A--_

"Time Lord," the man answered for the two of them, walking around the console curiously, looking around.

"A Time Lord who's been in this TARDIS before."

TARDIS?

 _That's what I am. Like you're a human being._

"What do you mean you've been here before?"

The stranger turned sideways to look at the boy, long legs eating up the distance until he was close enough to touch noses. Erik startled at the speed and scrambled away even as the man started explaining.

"I removed a few parts," and he backed away again, pacing curiously. "Made her unflyable."

"Him."

The strange man spun on his heel to stare at Erik.

"Him?"

Erik nodded, then gave the man a flat look. He could read between the lines. 'Removed a few parts'.

"You hurt him. Gutted him. Why?"

The stranger was clearly surprised, both by the vehemence in Erik's voice and by the odd vibration that shook through the metal grating of the console room.

"I had my reasons. 'He' used to belong to another Time Lord, like myself but... not particularly good at it. Or good at all."

"So you hurt his TARDIS?" And Erik was standing again, fingers clenched at his side, trying to keep calm.

 _I'm not angry at him, Erik._

 _Maybe I am._

"I did what I had to do to keep people safe," the stranger answered, keeping his voice low and gentle, trying to keep things peaceful. But peace wasn't an option at the moment.

"Then you should have done something to the Time Lord, not the TARDIS. Or is it because you think he's just a box?"

"Oh goodness, no," the man said firmly, shaking his head, "of course not! I have one of my own. The old girl and I have been traveling around together for ages. I'm... surprised you can pilot this thing, though. Given that you haven't been trained. Do you pilot it? Or have you just been hiding here since the cybermen came?"

A thing. This man called his friend, his only friend, a thing.

 _He doesn't mean it like that, Erik. And it's just words._

Erik didn't answer, because it was so much more than that, and Erik suddenly wished he'd left the man to the cybermen.

"Now, we should really get on with introductions, I expect. I'm called the Doctor, and--"

Which was when the conversation ended, because Herr 'Doctor' went flying out a now-open doorway back out into the forest by his buttons and zips. It slammed pointedly as soon as he looked up from his spot on the forest floor and a voice spoke in his mind, indeed more male than female.

 _We found a way to fix ourselves, Doctor. We don't need your help._

"He's not a Time Lord," and he knocked almost wildly at the bark-like exterior, "you need a Time Lord."

 _I need Erik._

"What if I say no? I've disabled you once before..."

 _Good luck doing that before the cybermen get here. I can give them your coordinates easily enough._

"You wouldn't _dare_."

 _I'm with Erik, Doctor. Go to your own friend. She's up this path a ways, 200 yards, and she seems to think she's unguarded. She's missing you._

The Doctor stared at the unyielding 'tree trunk' for a moment before he heard the clomping of metal boots on the forest floor. Then he was running, because otherwise he'd be sporting less of a bowtie and more of a wire tie.

Something to think on, certainly. And definitely a young man (a pair, really, as that TARDIS was certainly more sentient than the average, for a given 'average' of two) worth looking up sometime. For now, though, there were other things to deal with.


End file.
